


More than Just Friends

by iampotterlocked242



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a blind idiot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Request Meme, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotterlocked242/pseuds/iampotterlocked242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Kiku, roommates in college, have been best friends for years. Alfred has thought of Kiku as a close bro, but Kiku feels that it could be something more...<br/>Roommates AU.<br/>Requested by Eaelthetimetravellingangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunibyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunibyou/gifts).



He muted the television as his roommate bounded in; his footsteps as thundering as a giant's gait.

"'Sup, Kiku? Watching _Tokyo Ghoul_ again?" He asked as he plopped down on the weathered couch beside the Japanese student. "Y'know, we have a test tomorrow in Biology class!"

"I have already studied, Alfred." Kiku responded as he turned to face his friend. "You're the one who has a C, and you went out with your friends at night? That's not very smart of you."

It was their sophomore year at college, and Alfred had just turned twenty-one. He took full advantage of that and went out nearly every night, leaving Kiku alone at the dorm to study and watch anime on their cheap, archaic television. Kiku was used to the serene peacefulness, but he started to worry as Alfred's grades plummeted from straight As to Cs. He decided to be helpful, so Kiku often tutored Alfred in their dorm.

Alfred and Kiku were the definition of best friends. Like light and dark, they were complete opposites. Alfred was a rambunctious, extroverted American who loved fast food and partying, while Kiku was a small, reserved Japanese boy who would rather stay at home than to go to a social gathering. Both of them met as freshmen in high school, and the boys bonded through video games and fandoms. In their senior year, Alfred and Kiku discovered they were both going to the same college: Yale University. Alfred suggested that Kiku moved in with him, and after much persuasion, Kiku finally said yes.

The unlikely duo lived, ate, played video games, studied, watched anime, and even unwillingly bathed with each other one time. Despite their closeness, Alfred considered Kiku only as a friend, but Kiku felt something more. His crush on Alfred hit Kiku like a wrecking ball: unexpected, and at him with full force.  
Kiku always tried to hide his flushed face as Alfred came into the room, and he became more flustered with every tutoring lesson. Thankfully, Alfred was as clueless as a toddler, and he never realized Kiku's odd behavior.

Alfred broke into boisterous laughter at Kiku's serious expression, and he responded,

"Okay, I guess you're right. Besides, I had the most wicked time! I was with my bros, and we did this and that..."

As Alfred rambled on and on about the college party, Kiku dreamily watched him. Alfred was a very energetic boy, and he gestured widely as he spoke. His spectacled eyes were fascinating, and his cerulean irises were filled with wonder and excitement. Periodically running a hand through his mess of blonde tresses, he was about to get to a part about his friend's dog, but he was interrupted by Kiku's soft hand over Alfred's lips.

"As cute as you look blabbering about your party, didn't you think of me at the dorm? I was bored."

Alfred blushed, his cheeks growing ruddy, and he took Kiku's hand off of his face and held it.

"Sorry, Kiku. I'll make it up to you." He apologized. Kiku's lips turned up into a small smile, and he squeezed Alfred's hand in acceptance of his apology. The two boys sat across each other, holding each other's hand and giving silent, love struck gazes.

The Japanese boy was lost in the sweet moment; his stare fixed on Alfred's lips. He leaned in, and Alfred closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of molded mouths to numb his face...

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?"  
Kiku's eyes flew opened as he saw Alfred sitting away from him; his hand frozen at an awkward angle from tugging free of Kiku's grip. His blue eyes bulged out of his face as he passionately declared, " _No homo, bro_!"  
Kiku realized what he had just done, and his face burned like a wildfire.

"I-I'm sorry! I got bored when you were talking, and I was daydreaming about...something." Kiku profusely explained, and Alfred relaxed. Alfred cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy, and an unexpected smirk curled on his lips.

"Oh, so you're probably thinking about a _girl_? Is it that hot Greek exchange student? Or the Asian girl that has been checking you out?"

Kiku sighed as Alfred jumped back onto the spot by Kiku, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
"I can totally be your wingman, dude! No need to apologize for that weird moment! I understand!"  
Alfred again blubbered about his so-called "matchmaking" skills, and a lump formed in Kiku's throat. He remembered how disgusted Alfred was at Kiku's touch, how he had curtly stated "no homo"; it was hurtful enough for tears to start forming into Kiku's eyes. Fighting the urge to start crying, he sorrowfully played with his fingers as Alfred questioned slyly,  
"So, who's your crush?"

 _How am I supposed to tell you_ , Alfred, Kiku thought and looked at his roommate with a pained expression, _when my crush is you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred, you IDIOT! Poor Kiku.  
> This is really bad and short, and I apologize in advance :(  
> Anyone can request a pair and AU (my guidelines are in the note under Inked Flora), and constructive criticism is happily accepted!


End file.
